charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Gaz
Gaz is the triantagonist of Invader Zim. She is Dib's little sister, and Professor Membrane's Extremely cute and pretty daughter. She is voiced Melissa Fahn, who also voiced Rika Nonaka in Digimon Tamers and Seta Soujirou in Rurouni Kenshin. History Gaz is either a creation or birth child of professor Membrane. Gaz is just a normal girl who just wants to go on with her life but the problem is her brother Dib. who always keep bothering her with his paranormal interests and sometimes unwilling joins him. Gaz is one of the few humans notice that Zim is an alien and doesn't see him a threat due to being dumb to take over the planet. All in all she barely has interaction with him and just abuses him the same way does to her brother. In the cancelled episode'' 10 Minutes of Doom''!, Gaz "helps" Zim to get his stolen pak from Dib, before time runs out. In unfinished plot film Invader Dib, Gaz would secretly joined Zim to help him fight against her own brother and she and Zim would become husband and wife and new rulers of Irk. Personality Despite her cuteness and beauty, Gaz is described to be scary and evil little girl. She is a determined, stubborn vengeful, and very welled calm. She becomes really abusive to Dib or to anyone else that annoy her or get in between her and her interests. However she does kindness and respect to her father, professor Membrane the only person in the world she cares about. The real reason why she's so angry all the time is because her father is always at work and Dib keeps hunting paranormal activities; thus barely getting attention and deep down Gaz is really lonely and wants to have a real family. In the unfinished plot film Invader Dib, Gaz becomes more mature, caring, heroic and deeply in love with Zim. Appearance In the last episode of the series, Gaz has grown into a very attractive and unbearably beautiful young woman. Trivia * Gaz was thought to be the deuteragonist of Invader Zim. * Gaz is a favorite to Roman Dirge, the creator of Lenore The Cute Little Dead Girl ''comic book series and Roman also had made two story boards for Gaz's episodes, GameSlave 2'' and'' Gaz: The Taster Of Pork''. * Gaz's relationship with Zim is supposed to be the same as Johnny and Devi. * ZAGR stands for Z'''im A'nd '''G'az''' R'''omance. * Gaz's voice actress, Melissa Fahn and Zim's voice actor, Richard Steven Horvitz both approved ZAGR. * Jhonen hates ZATR (Zim and Take Romance) and ZADR(Zim And Dib Romance) but loves and approves ZAGR. Gallery Gaz.jpg Gaz_3.png Category:Female Category:Article stubs Category:Sisters Category:Kids Category:Characters voiced by Melissa Fahn Category:Purple Category:Goths Category:Black Category:Tomboys Category:Nickelodeon Character Category:Anti-Villain Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Perverts Category:Tritagonists Category:Good Darkness Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:In love Characters Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Wrathful Category:Wrath Category:Attractive Female Category:Extreme Strength Category:Cult Leaders Category:Femme Fatale Category:Lust Category:Pansexual Category:Tragic Category:Invader Zim characters Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Damsels in Distress Category:Movie Villains Category:Film characters Category:Siblings Category:1999 Characters Debuts Category:2001 Characters Debuts Category:1990s Characters Category:2000s Characters Category:LGBT Characters